


[ART] Round Like an Apple, Soft Like a Bun

by Bluebutter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Drarry In The Dark, M/M, NSFW Art, Secret Identity, floo tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter
Summary: It had seemed like a good idea at first, subscribing to the newly established "Zabini's Floo Matchmaking and Dating Service" that had recently taken the Wizarding community by storm. No face, no name, no strings attached. Just him and a lovely pair of legs sticking out from the other side of the network.No strings attached indeed. That is, until Harry gets constantly paired up with the man with the snake tattoo on his bum.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 56
Kudos: 981





	[ART] Round Like an Apple, Soft Like a Bun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> Prompt: "I don’t even know his name. Just...his bum."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Red Skin, Raised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815801) by [p1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013)




End file.
